


Tell Me You Love Me One Last Time

by LaneMartin13



Series: Lane/Derek shorts (most from contest entries) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Derek and Lane have kids, Don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Two of them, it's going to be okay i swear, kind of, they're also married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: These new hunters aren't like the others. They're more advanced, more trained, more ruthless. And they won't stop. Killing every supernatural they've come across, no one's survived. But now they're after the pack. And they're starting with the Martin-Hale family.The before, after, and event, all intertwined.(This was written for a contest with a specific round hence the different formatting and structure)





	Tell Me You Love Me One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOVES 
> 
> Sorry I don't know why this took me forever just to copy and paste from my notes onto here??  
> But here's my second fic(? drabble?) on my account! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and fair warning there is sadness but there's an okay ending I PROMISE. It's not what you think!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The dust was covering the floor. 

Coating it. 

A constant reminder. 

The ash was black as the night and it stood out above all else.

 

The ashes of his husband. 

The man who gave himself up for their children. 

The man who sacrificed everything for them. 

The man who deserved better but didn't get the chance because he knew they deserved even more. 

 

The urn had fallen off the mantle. 

It had fallen during a small earthquake and it had hit the ground hard. 

The urn shattered and the ashes spewed across the floor. 

A wave of black, dark as the depths of the sea, but just as beautiful. 

 

And Lane remembered that day as clearly as if it had been mere seconds ago. 

 

It all happened so fast. 

 

_The family of four had been in the car on their way home from Lydia and Stiles' house where they had met up with all of their friends and their kids. Derek was driving and Lane had looked back at the backseat to check on Nicholas and Talia, the four and six year olds sleeping soundly. He didn't see the flash of lights and didn't hear the screeching of tires until it was too late._

 

_He felt the metal crunch and the glass shatter._

_He heard the terrible sounds they made._

_He heard Derek swear and the car rev as it was knocked off the road and down the hill into the preserve._

_He felt the pain as the car tumbled over and over again. He felt his head crack against the window and slam into the dashboard before hitting the headrest again._

_And at some point he didn't feel or hear anything anymore._

_And everything was silent._

 

_The loud ringing in his ears was the first thing he heard._

_An upside down forest and pieces of the wreck was the first thing he saw._

_He struggled to look to the side, immediately spotting Derek, who had managed to righten himself and kick open the car door, already in the process of getting out._

_"Talia. Nicholas." Lane whispered brokenly, struggling to maintain coherence but his worry for his children prevailing through all else._

_The two kids were bruised with some cuts here and there but were relatively physically unharmed due to a force field Lane had contained them in out of reflex._

_"They're okay, don't worry." Derek assured his husband from the backseat as he unbuckled the kid's seat belts and gently helped them flip over so they were right side up. He then carried them out one at a time and just as gently, set them down a few feet away from the wreckage._

_Lane nodded in relief as he unbuckled his own seatbelt, carefully flipping himself over and climbing out of the car, realizing his side had been the one they had been hit on. He leaned into Derek gratefully when the other male took him by his forearm and helped him out the rest of the way. Not long after, the injured witch's already unsteady legs gave away and he collapsed, quickly caught and carefully set down away from the wreck. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead, fingers coming back red and slick with blood._

_"It's going to be fine, you're going to be fine." Derek assured him, voice slightly rushed in his worry, stilling when he heard the crunching of leaves under the feet of military grade boots. Before he could properly react, a dart was shot in his neck, causing him to gasp and pull it out, but not before the dizziness overtook him and he fell to his knees._

_Lane's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet but was blindsided easily with his injury, pinned to the ground._

_All he heard was the heavy breathing of the man above him and the faint screams of his kids._

_"No! Don't touch them!" Derek yelled at the group of new hunters, the ones who had been terrorizing Beacon Hills for weeks now, as they grabbed his children. He struggled to his feet, the rare but strong wolfsbane taking a toll on his system._

_Nicholas and Talia had screamed bloody murder and gave it their all. Talia had elongated her fangs and bit the hunter holding her as Nicholas used the little bit of magic he possessed to throw another hunter back. Unfortunately, they were both too new to their powers to do much else._

_Lane was unable to help, both his magic and body weak from his inability to heal, the blow to the head, and the man holding him down. He heard himself call out something but he didn't even know what he said. His vision was blurred and suddenly all he could hear were small screams and heavy growling before several gunshots._

_And then only silence._

_Lane had seen it happen. He had been right in front of him. Derek had been running to Talia and Nicholas as they were roughly taken when another hunter shot him three times in the chest, just like that. He would've healed, had it not been for the fact that the bullets were laced with the same rare wolfsbane from before._

_He heard himself scream his name. He watched him fall to his knees as blood poured mercilessly from the wounds._

_He cried out again and his eyes were a dark navy blue, no trace of forgiveness in those dark orbs. The hunters were thrown away by blue essence, hitting multiple objects with a force strong enough to break through steal._

_He felt himself stand and run to his husband, dropping to his knees in front of him, catching him as he collapsed completely and laying him down the rest of the way, keeping him close._

_And he could hear again._

_"No, no, no, hey, stay with me, stay with me." Lane repeated frantically, over and over like a mantra. He reached out to their bond, grasping it tightly but he could feel it fading, could feel it slipping through his grasp. He focused on what was in front of him, taking in the sight of the three wounds and immediately stripping his jacket, pressing it to one of them with his forearm and using his hands to cover the other two._

_Derek raised a shaky hand to wipe some blood away from Lane's eyes, leaving his hand on his cheek. "I love you, Skylar." He whispered and Lane closed his eyes as tears escaped because he knew. He just knew. They both did._

_"I love you too, but you can't leave me." Lane begged, voice cracking, his magic trying to heal him but to no avail. The hunters had gotten smarter, the wolfsbane being used-- stronger._

_Talia and Nicholas were clinging to each other for dear life as they slowly approached their fathers, tears streaming down their faces like a river and unable to contain their sobs as they dropped down beside them._

_Derek brought them close to kiss their foreheads, "I love you both more than anything in the world, now you be good for me." He said and both kids nodded and promised they would, saying their 'I love you' 's in return._

_Lane dipped his head down slightly and kissed his husband gently for what would most likely be the last time. When he pulled away, Derek was gone._

_He sobbed over his body for hours, their kids doing the same. Unable to compose themselves even the slightest bit, they remained there until new lights flashed and doors slammed as ambulances arrived and the Sheriff came with his deputies, the pack members close behind as they all ran down the hill, skidding to a stop at the sight before them._

_There was a very powerful ear piercing scream._

_And suddenly, it was silent._

 

But that was ten years and twenty two days ago. 

 

Lane stared at the ashes on the floor in front of him, tears streaming down his face as he knelt down. 

"Dad?" A sixteen year old Talia Lorraine Martin-Hale asked from behind him. "Are you alright?" She asked as he knelt down beside him. He had gone to call Aunt Lydia and promised he'd be right back but never returned. A fourteen year old Nicholas Percy Martin-Hale had dialed his father's twin, and was currently kneeling down on the other side of their father-- both of them technically. Nicholas used his magic to fix the urn and put the ashes back inside, setting it safely back on the mantle. 

Lane snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and smiled softly at them as he stood up from the floor, taking them with him. "I'm okay, don't worry." He assured, wiping at his eyes so they didn't see. He heard the doorbell ring and figured it must've been Lydia. Hugging his kids for a moment, he sent them back upstairs as he let his sister in, leading her to the couch and explaining the situation and what happened. 

Lydia sighed and rested her hand on her brother's knee. "Lane, it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could under those conditions and you were seriously hurt. When we found you, you couldn't even stand and were hospitalized for days after. There's nothing you could've done. And you killed them all as soon as you could." She reminded gently. 

And so he went to the cemetery and placed flowers on his grave when his kids were at school. He had the ashes at home but they had put a tombstone next to the rest of the Hale family. Derek had talked about wanting to be cremated even though it seemed ironic since his family perished in the infamous Hale fire. In a way, he found it -fitting. In some strange, philosophical fulfillment way. It was better than the alternative. 

"Hey, Der. I'll be back with the kids later but I wanted to come here by myself first." Lane started as he knelt down, "I miss you. A lot. As usual." He laughed sadly, "And I love you. Always." He added with a nod as the tears formed, "and I'm sorry." He added finally as he swallowed down a sob. "It wasn't my fault and I know that now. And I know you would've hit me in the back of the head for thinking that years ago. But I guess you hitting me just took a while to get from you to me, you know, with bad connection and service and all that." He laughed softly towards the end. "But I forgive myself." He said seriously, "because there was nothing to forgive." He said, pressing a kiss to the tombstone before smiling softly. "I love you Derek, always have and always will." He whispered before turning and heading back down the road he came. 

And from above, a certain someone was smiling down at him. 

It wasn't silent anymore. 

 

***

 

Lane woke up with a gasp at 3:00am. Jolting up in bed, he clutched the sheets, breathing heavily and frantically as his eyes darted around the room. He felt familiar arms wrap around him and pull him to their chest and he sobbed in relief. 

He had a nightmare. It was all just a sick, twisted dream. 

"Go back to bed,Lane. Everything's okay." Derek assured, kissing his head and stroking his hair back soothingly, running his fingers through the silky smooth strands until he calmed down and eventually fell back asleep.

Everything was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that ending was okay and you liked it!


End file.
